


I'll Miss You, Come Home Soon.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Goodbyes, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, goodbye kiss, kiss meme, not breakup, playful turns possessive kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Ushijima is going away for 2 weeks and Moniwa doesn't want him to go but also won't stop him.Request from Tumblr from my Kiss Meme (currently closed).





	I'll Miss You, Come Home Soon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/gifts).



“How long will you be gone again?” Moniwa leaned into the doorframe as he watched Ushijima fold and settled a few last items into his suitcase and zip it closed.

“Two weeks. Unless something prevents me from coming home at the scheduled time,” he nodded though Ushijima wasn’t looking in his direction, a fact that saddened him though he knew it was silly. It wasn’t as if Ushijima was leaving and it wasn;t as if they weren’t going to see each other soon. Hell, Ushijima had promised to video call him when he had free moments and also, reluctantly, promised to text even though he hates texting. Swallowing down his own emotions he forced a smile across his lips. It was small, and obviously fake, but at least it was there?

“Well let’s hope nothing prevents you then,” Ushijima nodded, lifting the suitcase off the bed and turning to walk through their bedroom door. Moniwa shuffled to the side, breathing in the soft, clean scent of Ushijima’s cologne as he breezed past him in the direction of their front door. Biting his lip Moniwa slowly padded barefoot down the hallway after him, arms crossing over his chest as his fingers brushed over the skin of his arms where the sleep shirt didn’t reach. It was Ushijima’s and it was so large on him it almost fell off one shoulder if the neck hem was pulled too far over, but it smelled like Ushijima and it was so warm against his chilled skin so Moniwa ignored the minor annoyance.

He felt ridiculous, worrying and hovering like this. But they hadn’t gone longer than a week away from each other since moving in together and for whatever reason it was slowly eating away at him. Sending his mind racing and urging him to pull Ushijima back into their bedroom and demand that he not go on this reunion trip his old teammates had spent months putting together. They’d had a reunion before, but this one was just the teammates. No spouses or significant others.

“There is no possible way that hoping can prevent an event from occurring, but I will not stop you from doing such if you feel you must,” he lowered his head, biting harder into his lip at Ushijima’s words. Moniwa knew he didn’t mean it the way it sounded, that it was just his stupid emotions running away from him at the moment that had him feeling the sharp edge of the blunt statement.

“What is wrong Kaname?” blinking and looking up to meet the serious, almost dark look on Ushijima’s face Moniwa faked the soft smile again, shaking his head slowly.

“Nothing,”

“You are lying,” he winced, not bothering to deny it. Ushijima has slowly grown to figure out all his tells and signs, so there was no point in lying about it anymore. Dropping the smile he allowed his arms to drop away from his chest to reach out and grip the sleeves of Ushijima’s jacket.

“Just… Kiss me goodbye already,”

“As you wish,” Ushijima leaned in, cupping the side of his face with one hand as their lips gently touched and molded together. Moniwa tilted his head and raised up onto his tiptoes as Ushijima’s other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Moniwa against his chest as they deepened the kiss. It wasn’t heated, it wasn’t rushed and it certainly wasn’t anything less than perfect. Some of the sadness melted away as Moniwa fluttered his eyes shut to give into the amazing way Ushijima’s, slightly chapped but still pleasant, lips gently slid against his. 

They pulled away only when the vibrations of a few texts coming through Ushijima’s phone disturbed the moment. They remained close, Moniwa flush against Ushijima’s chest and their mouths still leaving light pecks against each other while Ushijima ran his thumb along the slope of Moniwa’s cheekbone. Slowly linking his eyes open Moniwa’s hooded gaze met Ushijima’s still ever serious one.

“Did that make you feel better about whatever is bothering you?” swallowing down a bit more of the slowly disappearing anxiety, Moniwa nodded slowly, nuzzling his nose against Ushijima’s a few times before lowering himself down to the flats of his feet. Ushijima’s arm around him kept him against him though, making their chests slide together in a wonderful friction that left Moniwa sighing contentedly. His head fell against Ushijima’s chest, chin hitting the solid muscle and forcing him to look up into those beautiful green eyes surrounded by thick lashes. “Do you wish for me to stay here instead of leaving?”

Sighing Moniwa quirked his lip up a fraction at the question, knowing that Ushijima would do just that if he asked.

“Yes, but I’m not going to be selfish and ask you to stay,” Ushijima’s eyes searched his for a minute, thumb still rubbing soothingly along his cheek.

“Kaname,” a warmth spread through his chest at the whispered, breathy tone Ushijima used to speak his name. Running his hands up Ushijima’s arms, enjoying how he could feel the rippling muscle underneath the material, he wrapped them around Ushijima’s neck, slowly pulling him down.

“I’m fine,” he slowly left pecks and nuzzles against any patch of skin he could reach. Ushijima tried not to give in and react but happy humming vibrated through his chest against Moniwa’s at the attention, a smile pulled across his usually stern-lined lips as a soft chuckle escaped here and there. 

“You are not,” Moniwa hushed him and continued his silly kisses until Ushijima was pulled them apart, a sign of him accepting his defeat. Moniwa finally offered him a more real smile, though it was barely there.

“I am, really Toshi. I’ll be okay,”

“Meaning you are not okay at this current moment,” Moniwa sighed and nodded slowly, looking down at the center of Ushijima’s jacket. Fingers coming down to play with the zipper a bit as a distraction.

“I’m just…”

“What is it?” he raised his eyes again, giving into the insistent but soft tone.

“I’m… Gonna miss you, that’s all,” Ushijima stared at him for so long Moniwa began fidgeting under the intense stare, unsure what to say or do. Texts were steadily coming through now, no doubt Reon asking what was taking him so long to come downstairs, but Ushijima still ignored his phone to just look at Moniwa. Shifting his gaze around the room he tried to focus on something else but his eyes kept going back to the ones studying him. After several long minutes Moniwa opened his mouth and just barely got out Ushijima’s name when his arms were grasped and he was swung against the wall.

Yelping he tried to speak but Ushijima’s lips were suddenly on his, tongue delving into his mouth and licking, swirling against his in a way that left his knees buckling and words effectively dying away into nothing. Ushijima pressed his chest against Moniwa to keep him from falling when his knees gave out, sliding his hands slowly down Moniwa’s sides. Large, firm fingers digging into the clothes muscle of Moniwa’s thighs until they slid behind to grasp them in his hands tightly. A gasp escaped, the noise being swallowed by Ushijima’s mouth, when he was suddenly lifted in the air, legs instinctively wrapping around Ushijima’s waist as he pressed into the wall once again.

Neither pulled away until breathing through their nose was no longer an option, breaths coming out in deep, heaving breaths. Ushijima being the first to give in and release Moniwa from the searing, mind numbing kiss, his head falling onto Moniwa’s shoulders as Moniwa tightened his hold around Ushijima. Relishing in the warmth that radiated off of Ushijima, taking in as much of the comforting feeling of holding him for as long as he could draw it out. The sound of Ushijima’s phone ringing going ignored as much as the texts had as they caught their breath against each other.

A few minutes later Ushijima lifted his head to softly brush his lips against Moniwa’s again, just once. 

“I will miss you too, and try everything within my power not to be gone longer than the promised two weeks,” Moniwa nodded, his glassy gaze meeting Ushijima’s as he was slowly lowered back down to the floor until his feet were firm and steady against the wood surface. When Ushijima was sure he could stand on his own he broke away from Moniwa, cupped his face once more to draw their lips together in a chaste kiss before grasping the handle of his suitcase. Pulling open their front door he looked back one more time, promised to call once they got there, and left. 

Letting out a shaky breath Moniwa let the door slam shut in front of him as he leaned into its hard surface, fingers coming up to slide the cool metal lock into place as his eyes slipped closed. Bottom lip coming in between his lips to be chewed on in thought as Moniwa enjoyed the afterglow of the searing kiss he’d just gotten. Standing there and reliving the memory of it until his heated skin chilled and his stomach growled in demand of food.


End file.
